


Secluded pond

by green_grin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel and Demon True Forms (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, M/M, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/pseuds/green_grin
Summary: The wonderful Tangles threw a lot of ideas for this secret exchange of gifts and I had immense fun with them!I hope it'll bring you joy <3 !
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	Secluded pond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).




End file.
